Te necesito
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: Hikaru se había comportado raro últimamente, lo cual comienza a preocupar a Haruhi, pensando que su relación no es tan fuerte. Lo que no sabía era que el azabache intentaba controlarse, alejar de su mente esos pensamientos nada inocentes cada vez que la besaba. LEMMON


**Me había dado cuenta de que no hay ningún lemmon de esta pareja en español, así que me animé a crear uno, espero éste sea el parteaguas de muchos más futuros. De más está decir que me encanta esta pareja, así que aquellos partidarios del TamaHaru favor de salir o leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, sino a Hatori Bisco.**

Incluso después de superar su miedo a la expansión de su mundo, de alejarse de Kaoru y de permitir al resto acercarse a ellos, Hikaru aún tenía muchos otros temores. Y quizás los más grandes se habían formado desde que él y Haruhi, su antigua compañera de la preparatoria, comenzaran a salir.

Se había declarado no una ni dos, sino cinco veces y todas ellas había sido rechazado. ¿La razón? Suou Tamaki. No era un secreto que la castaña se sentía atraída por él y, si bien en un principio lo negó rotundamente, finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por el rubio y decidieron darse una oportunidad que terminó poco después debido a que el mitad francés había vuelto al País del Amor para ver a su madre y allí le había sido infiel.

Haruhi lloró, gritó, se enojó y terminó con él de inmediato, mas ello le había cerrado al amor. Hikaru no esperaba que se abriera nuevamente de la noche a la mañana y, realmente, tampoco lo deseaba, comprendía que necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas, el mismo remedio que él empleara para cerrar las suyas. Por eso mismo se quedó a su lado, ofreciéndole un hombro en el cual llorar, un brazo para recargarse y un oído que le escuchara sin interrupciones, aunque en realidad en ello era mejor Kaoru.

El tiempo pasó lenta pero seguramente y con él nuevos cambios se produjeron. Los mayores habían terminado la preparatoria, luego Kyouya y Tamaki y, finalmente, también ellos comenzaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas: la Universidad.

Precisamente esto planteó un nuevo temor en el azabache, quien no deseaba que la chica de ojos color chocolate se apartara de su vida, reunió valor para decirle por última vez sus sentimientos el día de la graduación pero, antes de poder hacerlo, ella le besó en los labios. Y aunque sus clientas del Host Club le conocieran por ser un pequeño demonio, en ese momento se sintió más ingenuo que nunca en su vida.

Sin embargo, superado eso, ambos adolescentes decidieron iniciar un noviazgo que, si bien presentaba obstáculos a veces, no eran nada que no pudieran solucionar. Y justo ahora, a tres años de ello, Hikaru tenía un miedo mucho mayor a cualquier otro que alguna vez llegase a poseer.

Hacía mucho que ellos habían dejado de ser los tímidos y juguetones adolescentes, eran ya adultos con ideas y carácter forjados a lo largo de diversas experiencias, pero también, con deseos de nuevas. Había sido incómodo para él detenerse mientras besaba a su novia puesto que sabía que su mente jugaba con él, imaginando situaciones nada inocentes. Lo peor del caso era que esto se hacía más y más frecuente, incomodando a Haruhi al pensar que su cariño disminuía. Claro que no podía decirle que en realidad pasaba lo contrario, deseando con mayor fuerza demostrarle sus sentimientos de una forma más madura e íntima.

Porque, bien lo sabía, Haruhi no era ese tipo de chicas. La castaña era responsable, madura, seria, centrada, reflexiva y analítica, así que estaba fuera de toda cuestión el siquiera insinuarle lo que deseaba hacerle ya que eso significaría perderla. Y eso era lo que más preocupaba al azabache: ¿hasta cuándo podría seguir así?

–¿Estás bien, Hikaru?

Haruhi apagó el televisor al notar que su novio no le estaba prestando atención, de ser así había notado que llevaba más de dos horas viendo comerciales de comida para gato y limpia pisos. El azabache volteó a verle, saliendo por primera vez de sus pensamientos. La figura menuda de la chica parecía haber sido creada para caber perfectamente en sus brazos, como en ese momento se hallaban, sentados en el sofá del lujoso apartamento que el chico rentaba por la Universidad.

–¿Decías? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –inquirió al notar tristeza en su mirada.

–No, nada… –negó sin convencimiento.

–No puedes mentirme, ¿qué pasa? –se soltó de su abrazo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Hikaru trató de hacerle ver que todo estaba perfectamente y, cuando eso no sirvió, le echó la culpa a la Facultad, pero nada de eso convenció a su novia, quien finalmente le reclamó el no poderle decir las cosas de frente porque, quizás, ya no confiaba en ella o, simplemente, ya no la quería. Ahí las cosas comenzaron a salírseles de las manos, reclamándose el uno al otro que no confiasen en su pareja, parándose de su asiento y discutiendo por la habitación.

–¡Claro que confío en ti! –le gritó Hikaru, aprisionándola contra la pared.

–¿Entonces qué es? –le miró fijamente y sin pestañar.

Hikaru calló, desviando la mirada sonrojado, algo que no le pasaba con ella desde la preparatoria. Haruhi tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a verle a los ojos, besó suavemente su frente para indicarle que todo estaría bien y luego unió sus labios con los suyos para sellar esa promesa.

El azabache correspondió al beso, disfrutando cuando ella lo profundizó, sin embargo nuevamente su mente voló y decidió detenerse.

–¿Acaso ya no me quieres? –preguntó la chica con la voz cortada.

–No te atrevas a decir eso, Haruhi… te amo y lo sabes… es sólo que…

Y ahí, sin palabra alguna, ella lo entendió, sonriéndole al darse cuenta del porqué de su extraña actitud de los últimos días. Volvió a besarle con más calma la boca, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de suave cabello de su nuca, Hikaru le tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Ahora fue Haruhi quien le detuvo, confundiéndole. Suavemente le tomó de la mano y sonrió, llevándole con ella hasta la habitación.

–¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó confundido.

–Si te digo que te detengas, hazlo… –susurró en su oído– Pero si no lo hago, tú tampoco lo hagas…

El azabache asintió.

Volvieron a besarse con mayor entrega que antes, Hikaru llevó sus manos hasta la blusa que en ese momento usaba, desabotonándola con cuidado, sin miedo ni prisa; permitió que la chica le quitara la chamarra y pronto también su camisa se hallaba en el suelo, permitiéndole admirar su pecho desnudo; contempló su brasier de un débil tono rosa con encajes y sonrió como hace tanto no lo hacía. Haruhi dirigió sus manos hasta su cinturón, mas los nervios eran demasiados, sin poder cumplir con su cometido.

–Deja que te ayude… –ofreció el otro.

Se deshizo de su pantalón y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el de su novia. Cuando ya sólo tenían la ropa interior la cargó hasta la cama, depositándola en ella al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos, se colocó encima de ella, pidiéndole que le detuviera o él no lo haría después; como al parecer la chica no tenía intención de pararle precedió a desabrochar su sostén, dejando al descubierto esos pequeños montecitos con los que había fantaseado los últimos días.

–Eres hermosa, Haruhi… –murmuró antes de besarle.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica era evidente, lo que le daba una apariencia más dulce e inocente, justo como le recordaba y precisamente por lo cual le había enamorado. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, comenzando a masajearlo suavemente, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, la castaña trató de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Hikaru besó su cuello, comenzando a bajar por el mismo hasta llegar a sus senos, donde podía apreciar sus rosados pezones pidiendo un poco de atención. Lentamente besó el izquierdo, recorriéndolo con la lengua, chupándolo como si de un caramelo se tratara.

–Hi… Hikaru…

Su mano derecha descendió por su vientre hasta llegar a la única prenda que aún conservaba la chica, comenzando a masajear la entrada a su intimidad, logrando que se mojara su braguita. Aprovechó ese momento para quitarse el bóxer y finalmente quedar desnudo frente a ella; tomó una de sus manitas, llevándola hasta su miembro, incitándole a acariciarle tal y como él lo había hecho.

Haruhi se sonrojó, ella no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo en esas cuestiones. Miró debajo, notando el buen tamaño que tenía, humedeciendo sus labios involuntariamente.

–Acarícialo… –pidió el chico.

–¿C-Cómo? –tartamudeó nerviosa.

–Frótalo… –dijo mientras le enseñaba la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Hikaru soltó un ronco gemido al sentir su mano allí, eso era mejor que todo lo antes imaginado. Le detuvo antes de correrse en su mano y procedió a quitarle lo que aún le quedaba de ropa. Alzó sus piernas con cuidado, bajando lentamente por ellas sus braguitas rosas, debía admitir que tenía buen gusto. Finalmente quedaron completamente desnudos, contemplándose a los ojos antes de volver a besarse.

El azabache dirigió su mano hasta la intimidad de ella, masajeándola como ya antes lo había hecho, se atrevió a meter un dedo cuando la halló lo suficientemente húmeda, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Movió con cuidado su dedo, logrando sacarle más gemidos ahogados, sintiendo cómo ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó.

Ante su asentimiento se dispuso a separar sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas, en su entrada. Entró de golpe, sabiendo que así dolería menos, podía sentir cuán estrecha estaba, lo cual era lógico si era su primera vez. Ella clavó con más fuerzas sus uñas al sentirle dentro de sí. Se quedó quieto esperando que se acostumbrara a ello, finalmente sintió cómo se relajaba y comenzaba a mover su cadera, indicándole que podía seguir. Le embistió poco a poco, cada vez con mayor fuerza.

–¡Hikaru!

Le necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, escucharla, saber que era suya, sólo suya. Era tan placentero oír cómo su nombre escapaba de sus labios cada vez que le embestía, cada vez que se movía dentro de ella. Sintió cuando enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, profundizando con ello aún más la penetración y volvió a embestirla, esta vez con fuerza.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Hikaru, sí! ¡Así! ¡Sigue!

La cama comenzó a moverse cada vez más, al mismo ritmo que él marcaba; podía ver cómo las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y sus pequeños montecitos se movían arriba y abajo ante cada espasmo de la chica. Ella alcanzó el orgasmo primero, gritando su nombre con mayor fuerza y él se le unió poco después, corriéndose en su interior.

Salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado, jadeando excitado ante lo recién sucedido. Procedió a tapar a la castaña con las sábanas y pronto ella cayó dormida, no acostumbrada a esa muestra de placer. Hikaru le contempló dormir un rato, cómo los mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente, cómo sus labios se curvaban ligeramente, cómo su silueta se formaba en su cama por primera pero no última vez.

Sonrió. Lo había decidido, le pediría a Haruhi que se mudara con él. Poco después el sueño le venció.


End file.
